Finally
by aznskatermel
Summary: Ed comes back to Resembool for repair. A little trip on the stairs makes the problem worse or deepens the love between Ed and Winry. And why has Al come into the room. R&R!


I dont own Fullmetal. I dont get why people put this anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" a tiny alchemist yelled.

"FOR WRECKING YOU AUTOMAIL AGAIN! IDIOT!" a blonde haired mechanic yelled back.

This always happened. Ed would come home for a repair and Winry would always get mad and throw wrenches at him. Al and Pinako just sat on the couch and watched the two teenagers fight. Usually, Ed would start to yell at her for throwing the wrench and then Winry would start with the name calling. The only time it stopped was when Winry was tired of throwing the wrench (but i bet that would never happen because shes so angry) or if Granny Pinako had enough and told them to quit fighting.

"WINRY! ED! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! IM GETTING A HEADACHE AND YOU TWO KEEP FIGHTING EVERYTIME ED COMES HOME! SO STOP THIS NONSENCE NOW!" an angry old woman yelled from the couch. Pinako got up and left the room. " I'll be cleaning the basement, if you need me." she said before she left the room.

Once Pinako said that, Ed and Winry stopped and a silence began. Ed and Winry never talked, they just gave death glares at eachother. Al was the first one to talk.

"Umm, brother, I'll go help Pinako clean out the basement" the suit of armour said before he ran out the room to Pinako.

Winry stared at Ed and walked over to him. Then she gave him a little punch in the arm. Ed was about to yell but he didnt want Pinako to hear so he could get another bump on his head.

"We need to go upstairs to my room to get your arm fixed." Winry said in a normal tone. She looked at his arm and saw that the hand was gone and the arm need repair. Then she looked at his left leg. She noticed that Ed was tilting to left a little bit. "Oh, and while you're here, you might as well get height adjustments."

Winry began to walk upstairs and Ed followed after her. _She looks so beautiful. Her figure is just perfect. and her skins looks like a silky blanket. I dont know if i should touch her, she looks so fragile. and her as-_

SLAP!

"Pervert!" she yelled at him. Ed was wondering why he got slapped. Then he remembered, he was staring at her ass. Ed looked down in sadness as he followed her up the stairs. Ed was so deep in his thoughts that he tripped on a stair and fell on Winry's leg and made her trip. Winry had hit her head and Ed was kind of dizzy. They didn't even know what postion they were in. Ed was on top of Winry and their faces were just inches apart.

----------------------with Al and Pinako--------------------------------------------

"Alphonse, can you bring me that box that is just laying on the floor" Pinako asked politely. SLAP! "What was that?"

"I dont know. Probably Ed doing something wrong."

Al ran over to the box and picked it up. There wasn't much in the box, just tools and some screw. Al was about to give the box to Pinako but then they heard another slap. SLAP. "Here you go Granny, I'm gonna go check on Ed and Winry."

Al walked up the stairs to the living room. No one was there, so he walked up the stairs into Winry's room. Al knocked just in case they were argueing and to not inturpt them by just barging in there. Al stood at the doorway shocked. Ed had a red mark that looked like a hand on the right side of face. It covered the whole entire right side. Winry was under him. It looked like they were making out.

"Hey Al." Ed said embarrased

"Watcha doing?" Al said as innocently. Al didn't need to say anything. He just looked at what position they were in.

Winry blushed heavily and pushed Ed off of her. Then she grabbed the wrench that was on her nightstand and hit Ed with it.

"Ed was tackling me since I hit him in the head!" Winry said with a fake smile on her face.

"Dammit Winry! what was that for!" Ed got up off the floor Winry pushed him on and rubbed his head.

"Shut up Ed! Umm. Al can you get out? I need concentration when I'm working on Ed's arm." Winry said politely to Al.

Al quietly left the room, leaving Winry to do her "work". Ed quickly pushed Winry on the bed. Winry was shocked that he'd try to makeout again. Ed kissed Winry fiercly. His hands were on both sides of her head and Winry's was around his neck. Winry deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ed's neck pulling herself up. _She's such a good kisser. She's also beautiful too. I wonder if she ca-_

"Ahem!"


End file.
